Ugly Betty: The Musical!
by QueenWillie
Summary: Seen as we aren't getting one on the show, I decided to give it a bash! Not to be taken seriously! Just for giggles! I own none of the songs used in this fic...oh and the pairing is of course Daniel and Wilhelmina but all chars included :
1. Amanda

Title: Ugly Betty: The Musical!

Author: QueenWillie

Pairing: Daniel/Wilhelmina

Rating: PG, maybe R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own The UB cast or concept, mores the pity. And I own none of the songs used in this fiction. Authors Note after Chapter.

'Good Afternoon, Daniel Meade's office.' Amanda trotted out the same monotonous greeting she did whenever she answered her new desk phone. She had thought becoming Daniel's assistant would be more exciting than being Mode's receptionist. It wasn't. At least sitting at her beloved oval which she had called home for four years, she had been able to see everyone and everything going on in this office. Since she had been sat here the most excitement had been watching Claire Meade barge into his office, closely followed by Wilhelmina, the two of them screeching at him about being forced to share an office while there was remodelling being done.

Claire had stormed out in a fury, knocking a vase from Amanda's desk as she did so. Wilhelmina had been hot on her heels, Amanda avoided her eyes to avoid turning to stone.

'Willie...slow down!' Daniel called after her as he followed her.

Wilhelmina stopped in her tracks and rounded on him. 'What Daniel, you have some other piece of delightful news...is Betty going to be joining your Mother and I in MY office?'

'Wilhelmina, calm down. It's for a week, two tops.'

'TWO!' She yelled.

'Tops.' He said softly, trying to appease her.

She clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply through her nose, Amanda thought when she exhaled she actually saw a bit a fire. 'And why do you get to keep your office all to yourself? Why aren't you sharing with your prune of a mother?'

'Betty and Marc are moving in to my office for a while, so I'm gonna have company too. Trust me you and my mother will just ignore each other and do your jobs. If I had to work with my Mother in such close quarters nothing would get done. I mean I love the woman but working together...no thank you.'

'Well if people have to share an office does it not make sense for it to be the Editors in chief?'

Daniel shuffled on his feet and cleared his throat. 'Well I don't think that's the best solution...given recent events.'

Her eyes went wide, 'Shut up Daniel!' She berated him with a harsh whisper.

Amanda suddenly sat up, meerkat like, at her desk. _Recent events?_

Wilhelmina gave Daniel one last scathing look and turned on her heel and walked away. Daniel ran his hand down his face and looked to Amanda; saw the curious expression on her face. _Shit._

'Recent events, Daniel?'

'Oh...uh...well...uh...you know, can't really work in the same room as someone you hate...can you?'

'I suppose not.' Daniel smiled and turned to enter his office.

'But, Daniel.' She called after him and he turned around. 'That's not recent.' She smiled mischievously.

Daniel looked around, plainly worried. 'In my office.'

Amanda jumped up and scuttled into Daniels office, immediately she hopped up on the glass table, legs crossed, gazing expectantly.

'Spill boss...you doing the wicked witch of the wardrobe?'

Daniel just looked at her.

'OH EM GEE...you are, that's the reason we stopped being fun buddies isn't it?'

Again Daniel said nothing. 'Oh come on Daniel, I'm dying here. You can tell me. Just say "Mandy, me and Wilhelmina are having hot, secret, nasty, office sex." You'll feel better trust me.'

Daniel stared ahead robotically, 'Mandy...me and Wilhelmina are having hot, secret, nasty, office sex.'

Amanda jumped off the table, jaw dropped to her chest. 'Oh my God, I didn't really believe it until you JUST said it!'

'But you said...!'

Amanda started walking in a circle round the office, hand on her hip. 'Daniel, I say lots of things...'

'I noticed.'

Amanda stopped pacing. 'Uh uh, it's not making fun of Amanda time; it's tell me why you're making the beast with two backs with Wilhelmina time.'

'You really have a way with words, don't you?'

'Enough stalling beady meadey, I want details.' Her voice lowered. 'And I mean details.'

Daniel resumed pacing where Amanda had left off. 'I dunno...it just happened. We've been working together a lot. She's alone, I'm alone, I'm hot, she's hot and we just...sorta...'

'...Ended up rolling around on the cutting room floor.' She grinned.

'For want of a better term, yeah.'

'When?'

'Fashion week.'

'Fashion week! Daniel that was months ago! And are you still..?'

He nodded. 'Wow...so is just sex or...you know?' She asked in awe.

'Wait, why aren't you giving me a hard time about this?'

She shrugged. ''Cos everyone else will, someone should give you a break. Besides, it's not like I blame you. She's hot and scary, and scary is hot so when you add scary hot to already hot you get super hot.'

'It disturbs me that I know exactly what you mean. So...you think she's hot huh?' He grinned, lecherously.

'Totally, if I had worked here during my experimental faze...Daniel...DANIEL!!' She stared at the zoned out face of her boss until he shook himself.

'Sorry, my mind just went to a very dirty place.'

She smiled and slowly wriggled her hips, he laughed. 'You know you can't tell anyone this, not even Marc.' He warned.

She nodded, 'Your filthy little secret is safe with me...does Betty know?'

'No.'

She smiled. 'What?' He asked.

'Nothing, I just feel kinda special that you would tell me and not her.'

'I trust you Amanda.'

She smiled and left the office, swaying her hips and thinking one thing. _I'm so going to security to get tapes of their offices._

She stopped and turned. 'Wait you still didn't answer me. Is it just sex...or you know...more?'

He bit his lip and pondered for a second.

'More.'

xXx

Amanda pranced into Marc and Betty's office. 'What's up bitches?' She snapped her fingers. Betty rolled her eyes and continued working. Marc scrunched his face at her.

'Stop the ghetto attitude; it doesn't go with what you're wearing.'

'Then again nothing does.' Betty chimed in.

Amanda shook her head vigorously. 'That did not just happen....anyway. I'm bored, Daniel's at a lunch meeting with WILHELMINA.' She tried to put extra emphasis on Wilhelmina's name, not that it went noticed by the two junior editors.

'Come on...I know, let's go get the interns to prank call Anna Wintour.'

Marc didn't look up. 'Sorry sweetie, I'm swamped.'

'You're always swamped; you've already got the job chillaaaax.'

'Mandy, I will not chillax, this is only the first step. I need to be on top of my game to keep moving up. I want more than this.' He buried his head in his work, effectively dismissing her. Her smile fell at her friend's attitude; she turned to Betty and slapped one on again.

'How about you Bettylicious, its Taco day in the cafeteria.'

'No time Mandy, I've got this piece to turn in to Wilhelmina and then Daniel has set me up with some freelance writing.'

'Freelance?'

'Yeah, I need the cash for my family. Justin's tuition is astronomical and we still need to get some new stuff for the house, the insurance payout didn't cover everything after the fire...Money's tight. And I've got to get all this paperwork done before we move into Daniels office.'

Amanda looked from Betty to Marc and back to Betty; both were hard at work and took no notice of her. She looked at her watch and gasped, it was time to meet the new receptionist.

She hurried down the hall and came to a halt at the desk. There was a short, stocky girl with her back to her. She tapped her on the shoulder, when the girl turned round Amanda saw she wore a knee length pink tulip skirt with a garish yellow ruffled blouse. She had thick rimmed blue glasses; she waited for the girl to smile. No braces...but close enough.

'New Betty!' She squealed.

The girl looked confused. 'Uh..I'm Suzie; I'm here for the receptionist's job.'

'Okay New Betty, here's the deal. This is your desk, that's your chair; you're phone and your message pad. Now let's take a look at you.'

Amanda smiled as the girl was forced to turn around under Amanda's scrutiny. 'Uh...I can type 100 words per minute with 98% accuracy, I graduated top in my...'

'Did you not here me? Desk, chair, phone, pad, done! So New Betty...'

'Suzie.' They began walking down the tube.

'New Betty, I'm assistant to the Editor in Chief, Daniel. He's okay, you need something, you can talk to him. The other Editor in Chief is Wilhelmina, she's not okay, you need something, you can't talk to her. The other players in this little ensemble you need to know are Marc; junior fashion editor, my bestie and Wilhelmina's minion...'

'Minion?'

'No interrupting the pretty girls New Betty, Then there's Old Betty, junior features Editor. She's a little lumpy but she grows on you like a bad rash you kinda miss scratching when it's gone...Oh and Claire, Daniels Mom, she's an alcoholic that killed my Mom but she's actually very sweet, unless you're Wilhelmina.'

'She killed you're Mom?'

'Interrupting! The rest do...something around here I guess, but if you stick with me you won't need to bother with them.'

New Betty stopped walking with Amanda. 'You know, I've been in this office for thirty minutes and everyone was kinda horrible to me...why are you being so nice?'

Amanda stared into the air; 'I don't know.' Her eyes went wide and she grabbed New Betty's arms; 'Oh my God, I'm growing!' She grabbed the girl and pulled her into the closet.

'What are we doing?'

'Well I may be growing, you know able to see the person behind the tragedy but I still cannot allow crimes against fashion to go on right under my nose. It's makeover time, I'm gonna take you from New Betty to simply A Betty.' She smiled.

Amanda began pulling clothes from racks and wheeled the make-up tray towards the bewildered girl.

'You know New Betty, now that we're friends; I've decided to make you my new project.'

'You really don't have to do that.'

'I know...that's what makes me so nice.'

_Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I_

_And let's face it, who isn't? Less fortunate than I_

_My tender heart, tends to start to bleed._

_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over._

_I know, I know, exactly what they need._

_And even in your case_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, _

_Don't worry; I'm determined to succeed, _

_Follow my lead_

_And yes indeed, you-will-be._

_Popular!_

_You're gonna be popular_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys, _

_When you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear, _

_How to fix your hair, everything that really counts._

_To be popular_

_I'll help you be popular_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts, _

_You'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start_

'_Cos you've got an awfully long way to go._

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser_

_  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: well are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-Ler:_

_Lar:_

_La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular_

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Especially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

'Why, New Betty, look at you. You're beautiful.'

'I - I have to go.'The girl hurried from the room in her new, more stylish attire. Amanda craned her neck to watch her flee.

'You're welcome!' She walked to view her own fabulous self in the mirror and began preening.__

And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!

__

_Authors Note: Song used in this fiction is 'Popular' from the show 'Wicked' (as if UB fans didn't know :D) Originally sang by Kristin Chenoweth. Remember peeps, not a serious fic here...just for a giggle, I hope it made some of you smile._


	2. Betty and Daniel

_Authors note after chap_

Daniel paced inside his office, looking furtively through the glass to the girl sitting at his secretary's desk. Amanda was assisting Wilhelmina today, since she had fired yet another assistant, and she had arranged for the new receptionist to cover his phones. As he looked at the plain, dowdy girl sat at the desk, he smiled at how reminiscent it was of the girl who used to sit there. He was glad Betty was moving up in the world, but he missed having her there. He made his way out of his office and greeted the young girl. He looked to see if she had a name plate on the desk as he couldn't recall her name, all he saw was a bit of card with the words "New Betty" on it, in familiar handwriting.

'Uh...'

'Suzie.' The girl offered.

'Suzie! Yeah, could you call Betty Suarez please? She's our junior fashion Editor; ask her to come to my office please?'

The girl nodded and Daniel walked back into his office and resumed pacing. Although he did trust Amanda, to a certain extent, he had decided to tell Betty about his relationship with Wilhelmina. It wasn't fair to be keeping such a big secret to himself. Plus, telling her would force him to admit it was really happening, it would force him and Wilhelmina to evaluate where they stood. That and he really didn't know how much of a secret keeper Amanda was when it came to Marc St James and cocktail hour. He looked up as Betty entered his office, clutching a notepad to her chest.

'Wow that was quick.'

'Daniel, I'm on the other side of the conference room, not the city.'

He chuckled a bit too enthusiastically as he ushered her inside.

Outside the office, Suzie was peering through the glass, she was a people watcher, she liked to try and figure out the dynamics of the personas around her. Of course it helped that Daniel had left the door open and she could hear every word if she strained hard enough.

Back in the office, Daniel took a hold of Betty's arms and marched her to the chaise, applying pressure to make her sit. She did so with a thump.

'How are you? You okay? You want anything? Water, soda, snacks? You look hungry, let me get you a snack?' Daniel spoke at an alarming rate.

'Daniel, you're rambling. What did you do!?' She questioned in her all knowing, mom voice.

'What? Nothing!' His voice was strangely high.

'Daniel, I've known you long enough to know when you've done something bad.'

'I haven't done anything...well not anything bad...well depends on what you consider bad.'

'Tell me what it is and I'll let you know.'

He sighed and paced again; stopping in front of her he extended his hands towards her and opened his mouth. He closed it again and continued walking up and down in front of her.

'Daniel, you're making me nauseous! Just spill it!'

He walked to his desk and grabbed his chair, he wheeled it across the room and placed it in front of her and unceremoniously sat down, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.

'Okay.'

He fell silent again and he saw Betty roll her eyes. 'Okay, I have to tell you something. Don't interrupt or I'll never get it out. Lately...oh man, how do I do this? You know what...forget it...no don't...I have to tell you...I've kept it hidden long enough.'

'Kept what hidden?'

He took a deep breath and continued. 'Over the past few months I've developed feelings...for someone...in this office. The last person I ever thought I would have these types of feelings for. If you had told me when I met this person...I would have laughed in your face. But I've seen her change, right in front of my eyes and I can't stop these feelings...I don't want to stop them Betty.' He looked into her eyes and she jumped up.

'Woah!' She put her hands in the air.

'What?'

'I can't...I mean...you know I love you right? Just not...not like that. I mean I'm flattered obviously...'

He screwed up his face. 'What? Huh? Wha...oh...OH! No, no, no, not you Betty, ew no.'

She exhaled and sat back down. 'Oh thank God....thanks for the "Ew" by the way.'

He smiled: 'I didn't mean it like that...just...you know, you're like my kid sister.'

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and smiled then quickly frowned and looked at him. 'Wait if it's not me then...? The last person, she's changed...you've had to hide it.' Her head snapped up. 'No!'

He nodded.

'No it's not, you're kidding right?' She tried to keep a jocular tone in her voice.

He shook his head slowly. 'I'm not kidding Betty; I'm in a relationship with Wilhelmina.'

'A relationship? You mean it's reciprocated?!' She was in disbelief.

'Oh, I'd say so.' He said in a low voice.

'Ew, I do not need that picture.'

He laughed. 'God, this is such a weight off.' He leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head.

'Okay, I need to sit down.'

'You are sitting down.'

'Daniel, do you understand the implications of what you are doing? If you're telling me because it's serious then you're going to have to tell other people; including your mother.'

'I know and I will, once I've spoken to Willie...told her...'

'Told her what?'

Daniel merely looked at Betty, his features soft. She gasped. 'You...love her?'

'I think I do.' He smiled. 'And you know what; I'm not going to apologize for it. I'm happy Betty; don't you think I deserve that?'

'I do, of course I do Daniel, and your mother does to, I'm just not sure she'll think Wilhelmina deserves it.'

'Look I'll think of the right time to tell my mother; preferably when I'm calling from a safe distance with armed guards. I know she won't exactly be thrilled...but she will get over it, for me.'

'I hope you're right Daniel.' She smiled at him.

'What?'

'Nothing, nothing, it's just that...if this were two years ago I'd be giving you one of my little pep talks you favour so much. I would be worried for you, but Wilhelmina's not the only one who has changed, you wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't seriously thought about it, you're all grown up Daniel.' She laughed along with him.

'All I've done is think about it. I mean in the beginning it was just sex. Meaningless, hot, knock you out, drag you down, secret, naughty...'

'I get it!' She closed her eyes and held up her hand to stop him.

'Now when I see her...I ask about her day, she asks about mine, we eat dinner...well I eat dinner, we talk about real stuff and some nights...she just lets me hold her, nothing else. We've stopped being "buddies", we're...'

'A couple?' She finished for him.

'Yeah.' He smiled, 'I like the sound of that.'

'But are you sure you can stay in a relationship with her? When this comes out, it's going to be a field day in the press. They'll throw up every last dirty little scheme she ever played...are you sure you can withstand having all that thrown at you at once, without all the old feelings resurfacing?'

He leaned forward again. 'Look at it this way Betty, how daunting is it in a relationship when you are suddenly presented with a flaw in the person you love, some facet of their personality that disturbs and angers you? I already know all that, I've seen it all, been on the receiving end of most of it; there will be no surprises.'

'But Daniel, surprises are good, finding out things as you go is what builds your relationship, tests it, makes it stronger.'

'Everyday with her is a test.' They both laughed. 'But it's a test I like trying to pass.'

'That is probably the cheesiest line I have ever heard you say.'

'Yeah I just heard it, it sounded better in my head.'

'So...wow...I can't wrap my head round it. And you're sure you're not messing with me? I'm not going to end up on America's funniest home videos or anything, no cameras in the room?' She jokingly looked around her.

'I'm serious Betty...I love her...that's the first time I've said that.'

'Don't you think you should say it to her?'

'Oh God no, I'm not brave enough for that yet.'

She shook her head at him. 'I hope it works out for you Daniel, truly I do.'

'It will Betty, you know she's been through a lot this past year or so too. I think she's realized how important love is in your life. Sure from the outside looking in we have it all, money, fame, notoriety, the best properties and possessions...'

'Okay now you're showing off.'

'But none of that means anything if you have no one to share it with, Connor changed her, she's different from the woman who I started to work with four years ago, and I'm a different man.'

_Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!_

Then we met and she made me  
The man I am today  
I think that I'm in love with her  
No matter what they'll say  
'Cause...

**Without love  
Life is like Hitchcock without Psycho**

**Without Love  
Life is a Monday with  
No Taco**

_Betty I'll be hers forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free  
No, no, no!!_

Working in this business  
Beauty's everywhere you go  
Who'd have thought I'd love a girl  
Who I was sure had sold her soul

**In her ivory office  
Sat there like the wicked witch**

**I still can't believe that you **

**Are in love with that bitch**

**But without love  
Life is like no meatloaf day tomorrow  
Without love **

**Life is like my love life with no sorrow**

**  
Daniel, you'll be hers forever  
'Cause you never wanna be  
Without love**

**I hope she never sets you free  
No!  
**  
_I'm hers forever  
Never set me free  
No, no, no!_

If I'm left without my nightly fix  
Who knows what will occur  
Betty, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on her

And, if I cannot touch her  
Now I'm gonna lose control

**Daniel I don't need to know this  
It's way too much info!  
**

_I've got to let her know  
Betty, I wanna kiss her_**  
**  
**Shut up I don't wanna know.  
**  
_But, without love  
Life is like a prom  
that won't invite us_**  
**

**Without love  
It's Justin's big break  
and laryngitis  
**  
_Without love  
Life's a day at Mode  
without a riot_

**Without love  
Life is like me going  
on a diet**

_**Like staying indoors when it is sunny  
A CFO whose stealing money  
It's like walking on a blister  
It's like a brother...who's a sister! **_

_**I know this is forever  
'Cause she'll never wanna be... **_

'Is anyone working in this office!?'

The pair turned to the source of the voice, Wilhelmina stood on the threshold with Suzie right behind her.

'I'm sorry Mr Meade, I told her you were in a meeting with Ms Suarez.' Suzie voiced, meekly.

'That's fine Suzie, Ms Slater doesn't take notice to what anyone says, don't take it personally.' Daniel smiled at the girl and she gave a small grin in response before returning to her station.

'Betty.' Wilhelmina greeted her but by the tone of her voice Betty knew she was also being dismissed. Betty stopped next to Wilhelmina and smiled knowingly. 'Wilhelmina.' She breezed past her.

Wilhelmina watched her leave. 'What the hell was that?'

Daniel smiled and closed the door behind Wilhelmina; he pushed her into the corner next to the door, the only part of the office not visible through the glass walls and kissed her deeply. She pushed him back. 'What are you doing? Not in the office!'

He smiled and kissed her again, vocally she may have protested but her actions spoke louder as she clasped a hand to his neck and moaned into the kiss. He pulled away from her again, still smiling.

'I think it's about time we had a talk about that.'

_Authors note: Song used is 'Without Love' from the musical Hairspray...don't own that either_


	3. Wilhelmina and Marc

Willie walked back to her office without the usual snap in her step. Daniel had thrown her for a loop, not only had he told Betty about their...whatever, but she was sure he was about to say the L word. Sensing it coming she had silenced him with a kiss. He must have known that was exactly why she had kissed him because when they broke apart he smiled sadly, looked at the floor and the moment passed. He told her he would see her tonight and then left her standing in the corner of his office.

As she entered her office she saw Marc sitting in front of her desk, legs crossed and impatiently wiggling his foot.

'Willie, I've been here for ages, where have you been?'

She walked round to her desk, still dazed, and sat in her chair and began massaging her temple. 'I...was...uh...'

'What's with the stammering? And why aren't you reeming me out for speaking to you like that?'

'You want me to?'

He smiled and shrugged; 'Sometimes it's good to be reminded of the old days.'

She shook her head. 'Your therapy bill must eat up all your salary.'

'What's got your feathers all ruffled anyways?'

She sighed. 'Daniel.'

He threw his head back with an exaggerated moan. 'Again? Willie, when can I stop pretending like I don't know about you two? What's he done this time anyway?'

'I think he was about to say he loves me.'

Marc suddenly flew forward in his chair, leaning over Willie's desk. 'Quoi!'

Willie suddenly flapped her hand. 'Shut up, Claire's coming.' Marc and Willie both shut up and leaned back in their chairs as Claire walked into the office. Noticing the too obvious silence of the pair in front of her she stopped in the middle of the room and narrowed her eyes.

'What are you two talking about?' She asked, suspicious of the duo.

'Nothing.' They chimed in unison.

'Why don't I believe you? Oh, I know why, because it's you.'

'If you must know,' Marc began, 'We were discussing Wilhelmina's love life.' Marc could feel Wilhelmina's stare burning the back of his neck.

'Oh, you've found another unsuspecting fool whose essence you can steal. How wonderful, we'll need to keep a close eye on our accounts, given your track record of course.'

Wilhelmina narrowed her eyes into slits. _Oh how I would love to see that weathered old face crumble if I told you just who you should be keeping your eyes on. _She thought.

'Don't listen to Marc, he's high from the overwhelming stench of your perfume. If you must know we were discussing the next issue, this is a magazine after all. I know you just come here to break up the monotony of your otherwise wasted day, but some of us do work you know.'

'I know dear, and I must say I find it inspiring that you still have the time to put in so much work. What with the scheming, the manipulating and the constant trips to Brazil for new body parts. How do you do it?' Claire asked with a smile.

'You'd be amazed what one can accomplish when one is sober and not murdering love rivals.' Willie smiled right back.

'Oh, good one.'

'I thought so. Now, I need to discuss fashion editorials with Marc, so toddle over to your sad little corner.'

Claire bit her lip to stop herself from responding and getting into another mud-slinging match with Wilhelmina and walked to the desk which had been set up next to the glass in Willie's office, for her to use until her office was ready. Sitting down, she pulled out the latest content for Hot Flash, she wasn't paying much attention to them, she kept tuning into Marc and Wilhelmina's conversation.

'No...no...no Marc. Have I taught you nothing? Dolce will not be seen in the same spread as Gucci. You can't put Prada with Chanel and, dear God, what is this piece on fanny packs making a comeback!'

'But Willie...'

'No buts Marc! I promoted you because I believed you could do this...this is half assed and you know it! Change it...all of it! I want something big, something bold, something that will literally make jaws fall to the floor. I told you all of this!'

'Exactly, which is why I am mixing it up, shaking up the designers' profiles.'

'No Marc, you are taking the same tired old concepts and making them worse. I know you can do better than this and I expect you to bring it!'

Claire slammed down the prints she was pretending to look at. 'Wilhelmina, the boy is trying his best!'

'No he's not! And stay out of it anyway! You stick to menopausal monthly and leave fashion magazines to the experts.'

'I will not sit idly by and let you speak to him like that. You need to back off!'

'No she doesn't.' Marc snapped.

Claire scrunched up her face in confusion. 'She doesn't need to back off. She's right, this is nowhere near the best I can do and she has every right to call me out on it. This is Mode, it's supposed to be trailblazing, inspirational...I can do better. A lesser editor might have let it slide because...what was it your husband said? Oh yeah, Mode sells Mode. You're always so quick to jump in just because of how you feel about her personally, without ever stopping to acknowledge that she is the best at this. Willie knows what she wants and she wants nothing less than fabulous.'

Claire's mouth flapped but no sound came out, she walked back to her desk. Marc turned round, red faced at his tirade, and found Willie looking at him, what could pass as, fondly. 'Thank you Marc...It appears I did teach you something.' She smiled.

'Oh trust me, the bitchiness? Best life lesson ever.'

It was at this point Suzie chose to come to Wilhelmina's door, she had been sent to collect the woman's expenses. Sensing the tension in the room, she chose to stand back and observe.

Wilhlemina smiled and stood up. She stuck some of the blown up pages on her wall and squinted at them. You know, this isn't going to be remedied easily. We need this issue to blow people's minds, our sales were down again last month and we were this close to being beaten by Isabella.'

_Its out with the old and in with the new,  
We need something fresh for our newest issue  
I need to relax, book me in at a Spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi_

Marc was standing in her path as she tried to return to her desk_  
_

_Excuse Me, Move Marc!  
_

_Designers imported from England,  
Models imported from Spain,  
Photographer imported from Turkey,  
Get in my way and I'll cause you pain,_

_**We're gonna relax and renew,**_

_You, go, do!_

_I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

Fetch me my Louboutin spiked heels,  
Where is my pink prada bag?

_I'm going to need some narcotics,  
If I'm sharing a room with that hag._

_I hate her like never before  
I want more!_

**She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?**

Fabulous plans, fabulous schemes,  
Fabulous parties fabulously mean,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

_**Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.**_

_For me!_  
**  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?**

_This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,_  
_I need, I need,  
I need, I need_

I Need FABULOUS!

**Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.**

_I like what I see,  
I like it a lot_

**Is this absolutely fabulous?**

Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?

_Absolutely... NOT!_

'What's wrong with this one?' Marc asked, trying to see a way to salvage some of his work.

Willie picked it up and scrutinised it; 'It's okay but not something that would make me rush out and buy this issue.'

'What do you want me to do?'

She huffed out a long breath. 'I don't know Marc, Go get Daniel.'

She heard a short sharp laugh behind her as Marc left to find Daniel. Turning round she shot Claire a look; 'What's so funny?'

She shook her head. 'Oh nothing, just amused that you're losing your touch, I never dreamed of the day you'd ask Daniel for advice.'

'Well I bet you never dreamed of the day when...' She trailed off.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'No, what were you going to say. Come on Willie, you're not normally one to hold back.'

'Forget it Claire.' Willie snapped, she could feel the anger towards this woman building in her stomach.

Claire walked around to the front of her desk and stood with her arms folded. 'Does this have something to do with what you two were whispering about when I came in?'

'I told you we were discussing the issue.'

'Bullshit, you think I haven't known you long enough to know when you're lying. That your lips are moving is usually a good indication.'

Wilhelmina turned her back on Claire and tried to focus her attention on the prints Marc had left. 'Wilhelmina, don't you ever get tired of all this. Why can't you just stop all this?'

'Stop what Claire? I'm not doing anything!'

'You're always doing something!'

Wilhelmina snorted with anger; 'Look, if you must know Marc was telling you the truth. We were merely discussing a man I'm seeing.'

'Who? Why the secrecy?'

'What the hell does it have to do with you?'

Claire's hands went to her hips. 'I'd say it has a hell of a lot to do with me considering that your last romantic interest almost ruined us!'

'To get back at Daniel, nothing to do with me! Convenient how that part is always forgotten!'

The two women were squaring off, practically in each others faces. 'It's him isn't it?'

'What?'

'Connor, you're still with him!'

'How much gin have you had today woman, the man's in jail remember?' She snarled.

'And you think I don't know about your little "visits" that took place when he was arrested and strange how he just handed the money back to you without anything in return.'

'Oh so now you're accusing me of whoring myself for the magazine?'

'Wouldn't be the first time, you didn't exactly sleep with Bradford for anything other than personal gain!'

'Do you have to drag this up EVERY time we argue? It's ancient history, get over it.'

'Get over it? He was my husband!' She jutted her head forward so her face was inches from Wilhelmina's.

'Yes WAS, anyway he was putting about all over the place when you were married and don't paint yourself as little miss innocent, have you conveniently forgotten about the Cal Hartley shaped skeleton in your closet?

'Don't change the subject Slater. I know you are up to something and I know it's with Connor.'

'Well you know nothing then!'

'Do you know how frustrating it is to work with you, always having to look over my shoulder, watching my back, guessing what you are up to?'

'Oh let it go you old crow, I am not sleeping with Connor!' She yelled in her face.

Claire's voice reached fever point as she leaned her face even closer to Wilhelmina's. 'Then WHO!'

'ME!'

Both woman turned to the door to see Daniel standing there. Willie closed her eyes and sighed, putting her head in her hands. Claire's eyes and mouth were wide.

'It's me Mom, she's sleeping with me.'


	4. Ignacio, Hilda and Justin

_Authors Note at end of Chapter_

Betty and Marc were putting their things in Daniel's office when they heard an almighty crash followed by a shriek. Running out of the office they bumped straight into Amanda who had come running down the tube. Hearing raised voices, the three turned their gazes to the source of the noise; Wilhelmina's office. The workmates simultaneously took deep breaths and puffed their chests out and hurriedly made their way to the escalating voices.

Coming to a halt outside the office, they took in the scene before them. Wilhelmina was standing beside her desk, hands on hips and looking mutinous. Claire was erratically gesturing with her hands while pacing the office, Daniel was following her, arms out-stretched, trying to placate her.

'Guess Claire knows about Daniel and Wilhelmina.' All three said at once, they turned to look at each other, all wide eyed. 'YOU KNEW!' The three friends chorused.

Hearing their exclamation, the three people ensconced in the office looked towards them. Marc, Betty and Amanda all panicked, all of them desperate not to be caught in the firing line of this colossal fall out.

'Oh my god...run!' Marc whispered.

'I can't...she's turned me to stone.' Amanda whispered, frightened as her gaze held Wilhelmina's.

'For God's sake...get outta here!' He screeched and grabbed his friend, running for cover and leaving Betty alone.

Betty's eyes darted wildly, she spied the new girl, Suzie, standing like a deer in the headlights. She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her in the same direction Marc and Amanda had just fled.

'You don't want to get caught in this.' Betty said to the girl, dragging her towards the elevators.

'But I have to get Ms Slater's receipts.' She reasoned, pitifully.

'Trust me, right now, the only thing you'll get from her is a concussion!'

The elevator doors opened and Betty moved inside, bringing Suzie with her.

'Where are we going?' The young girl asked her.

'Marc was supposed to be helping me run some errand; but seen as he and Amanda have done a Great Escape I guess you'll have to help me.' She pressed the button for the lobby.

xXx

A couple of hours later Betty had dragged the poor bewildered receptionist around various designers, collecting fabrics and concept photographs for the latest piece she was supposed to be collaborating on with Marc. For once she was glad that the pretentious new designers they were showcasing deigned themselves too good to send their goods by messenger and insisted the junior Editors collect them in person; it gave her an excuse to leave the mine field in the office.

She took her phone out and messaged Marc.

_From: Betty_

_To: Marc_

_Is it safe to return? Is anyone dead?_

A few seconds later she heard her phone beep in reply.

_From: Marc_

_To: TacoBetty_

_Still in hiding, can still hear the bombs. No soldiers down yet. BRING RATIONS!_

Betty clicked her phone shut when she heard it beeping again.

_From: Hilda_

_To: Betty_

_Come home NOW! Justin thinks he's dropping out of school!_

Betty slammed her phone shut and sighed. Why was it everyone turned to her in a crisis? She leaned forward and gave the driver the address of her family home.

'We're going to Queens?' Suzie asked her.

'Yeah, I'm sorry. It'll just be a quick stop, I promise...family stuff.'

'Wow, I didn't know we could use the company cars to take us home!' She exclaimed in wonder.

'We can't...but I doubt misuse of company property will be high on Daniel or Wilhelmina's list of priorities right now.' Betty looked out the window.

'Yeah...so what's the story there?'

Betty wondered whether she should be telling this girl, she had only just met, the details of her friend's love life. Then again, from the scene that was developing in the office, half of the business district would know by now. 'Daniel and Wilhelmina are...in a relationship.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

Betty laughed; 'You have no idea. Let's just say that Wilhelmina Slater has done some things to the Meade's that might explain why Mrs Meade isn't too enamoured with the fact that her son is involved with her.'

'Ooh why? What did she do?'

Betty turned from the window to look at her; 'How long have you got?'

xXx

A while later they pulled up outside of the quaint little house in Jackson Heights. Getting out, Betty walked forlornly to the door, ready to face the latest drama from Casa Suarez. Close behind her was Suzie, an expression of confusion and disbelief painting her youthful face.

'So wait...his dad?'

'Yep.' Betty continued walking.

'And she was gonna have his baby?'

'Yep.'

'But it wasn't hers?'

'Uh-huh.'

'But she still tried to keep it?'

'Yes.'

'And she...'

'Suzie!' Betty, snapped at her. The girl quickly shut her mouth in shock. 'Sorry...it's just...can we leave _The Life and Lies of Wilhelmina Slater_ until after I sort out whatever needs sorting out here?'

The girl nodded; 'Sure.'

Betty closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened the door to the place she still called home although she now lived in the city. As soon as the door creaked open she was greeted by a discord of raised voices. She could hear her nephew shouting at his mother. Her sister was shouting back at him, switching between unintelligible English and cursing in Spanish. She could hear her father's voice trying to calm them both but becoming increasingly annoyed as it became clear his attempts were futile.

As Betty stepped in the house, her feuding family all turned and started marching toward her, all talking at once.

'Oh thank God, Aunt Betty...will you tell her...'

'Tell ME! Betty, you better knock some sense into your nephew or I swear to God...'

'Mija, will you please help me calm these two down?'

'ENOUGH!' Betty shouted, eyes clamped shut. When she opened them, all her family stood silent before her and the young girl behind her cleared her throat. Standing to the side, Betty revealed her to her battling relatives.

'This is Suzie; she works with me at Mode. She was in the car with me when I got your call. Papi, Hilda, can you take her into the kitchen. Justin, upstairs.'

'Look Aunt Betty, I've made up my mind...'

'Justin, I have just driven here from the city. You can give me five minutes...upstairs now please.'

Justin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms but relented and climbed the stairs. Betty watched as her father and sister ushered Suzie into the kitchen. Hilda's eyes watched her sister as she followed Justin up the stairs.

Betty walked into her nephew's room, he was sat on his bed, legs under him, pulling at the fabric on the pillow he was clutching to his chest.

'Justin, do you know how hard we have all worked to get you into this school?'

'Yes.'

'And it's your dream...why would you want to give up on your dream?' She sat down next to him.

He reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a stack of letters. 'This is why.' He dumped them in her lap. She opened them and let out a loud sigh.

'Your tuition bills...why do you have these? You shouldn't be worrying yourself with them.'

'Yes I should! It's my tuition! There is no way Mom should be spending this amount of money.'

'Papi and I are helping.'

'That's even worse!' He got up and threw his pillow on the bed. 'The three of you shouldn't have to kill yourself financially for MY stupid dream!'

She got up quickly and grabbed her nephew by the arms. 'Hey! It's not stupid! We all have dreams...and we help each other achieve them. We're family, that's what we do. You think it was easy on any of us financially when I was just an assistant and had to commute to the city every day? No but we made it work. You think it was easy for your Mom to save up enough to start her own business when she had nothing to fall back on? No, but we made that work too...and you helped. Justin, you sold your Playbills to help your Mother...because you love her and you made that sacrifice for her. '

'But it's so much.'

Betty smiled and hugged Justin; 'Well when you're a big star you can make it up to us. There's more to life than money Justin. Don't give up on your dream...you'll never forgive yourself.'

Justin pulled back from his Aunts embrace and nodded, his face was streaked with tears. Betty wiped them with her thumb. 'Good, now go tell your mother. I'll be down in a minute.'

Justin bounded from his room and ran down the stairs two at a time. As he came into the kitchen, his mother turned to look at him.

'Well?'

He smiled and walked to his mother, enveloping her in a large hug. 'I'm sorry Mom...I just didn't want you wasting your money on me...you work too hard for that.'

Hilda pushed her son back and cupped his face. 'Hey, listen to me. Anything that makes you as happy as you have been these past few months is not a waste. You hear me?'

Justin nodded and his mother kissed his forehead before releasing him.

Suzie smiled as she looked at this small, struggling, yet clearly close, loving family.

_(Ignacio) I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay  
Ain't it sad  
And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me  
That's too bad_

**(Justin) In my dreams I have a ploy **

**That will make me a wealthy boy  
I'll star in a Broadway show, **

**Have more money than you'll ever know**

_**(All)Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world**_

_(Hilda) I dream I'll win the lottery and I can save my family  
Ain't it sad  
But nothing ever works for me it always happens for Betty  
That's too bad  
But she has left, she's flown the nest  
And left me to sort this mess  
In the city she will stay, I'm stuck here 'til my dying day._

_**(All) Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world**_

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world

It's a rich man's world

Suzie was still smiling at the people in front of her when Betty bustled back in the room. Justin went in for a hug as he swooped past her in to the living room.

'Okay Suzie, we should get ourselves back to Mode, see if the chaos has died down yet.'

'What chaos?' Hilda asked them.

Her question was answered by a shriek from the living room. Betty, Suzie, Ignacio and Hilda ran to see what Justin was screaming at. They found him in the living room, standing in front of the television. He held the remote in one hand and had the other clamped to his mouth, watching Fashion Buzz.

Suzuki St Pierre's face filled the screen 'Our source from inside the Mode offices has informed us of an ongoing battle taking place inside the magazine's walls. 'Why does Love always feel like a battlefield?' one may ask, as it has emerged that one Ms Wilhelmina Slater has gone all cougar on us and has moved on from the dearly departed Papa Meade to his cub Daniel. Claire Meade is said to be outraged by the emerging details of this clandestine affair. Will this be the news that will finally send the Meade matriarch back on the bottle? Do I see another fiery grave on the horizon? Stay tuned and we will give you the deliciously scandalous details as they unfold.'

Betty felt all eyes on her. 'Is it true?' Justin asked, full of hope.

'It's true.' Betty sighed and quickly grimaced at the volume of Justin's squeal.

'Daniel and the queen of mean?' Hilda asked incredulously.

'He's sleeping with her?' Ignacio blurted.

'No Dad...I think...I think he's in love with her.'

Betty clamped her hands over her ears as Justin's scream went so high the dogs in the neighbourhood began howling.

'Okay Suzie...let's go back to the war zone.'

_Authors Note: As always, thanks to the wonderful Fra for being my wonderful beta :D Sing used is Money, Money, Money by ABBA and is performed in the film Mamma Mia...and no I don't own that either. Should have mentioned in last chap (but forgot ooops) that song used in chap 3 was Fabulous from High School Musical_


	5. Claire and Wilhelmina

When Betty and Suzie pulled up to the Meade building the driver had to get out of the car to lead them through the throngs of paparazzi shouting at them for a comment; with, of course, Suzuki St Pierre spear-heading the pack. The small, coiffed little man was jumping excitedly from foot to foot and gesturing wildly as the camera filmed him. Betty rolled her eyes and pulled Suzie into the building, across the lobby and into the elevator. The poor thing looked terrified.

'All this circus because two people are doing it?'

'You'd be amazed what passes for news in this business. People care more about the private lives of the people working here than they do about what they print every month. You'll get used to it.'

The girl nodded. 'You think Mrs Meade will have calmed down by now?'

Before Betty had a chance to answer the elevator doors opened to reveal a sight reminiscent of a war torn field after battle. It was empty, for 2 o'clock on a weekday, that was unheard of, but the scene before them was in catastrophe; papers strewn on the orange carpet, the glass bowls which had that morning adorned the walkways were now shattered on the ground. Betty took a step out of the elevator and felt glass crunch beneath her feet. The phones at reception and the Editor's desks were ringing off the hook.

Betty believed that to be the only noise in the office, until she heard the deep timbre of Claire's voice carrying over the din of the phones.

'WILL YOU STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!?'

Betty gripped Suzie's wrist and the duo began to edge their way down the tube, back to Wilhelmina's office. Trying to remain out of sight, they peeked inside. Daniel was now sitting on the chaise; his head bowed as he sat slumped over. Wilhelmina and Claire were at a stand-off in the middle of the office, both breathing heavily and looking dishevelled. Wilhelmina was now sporting a deep red scratch down her left cheek and her dress had been torn at the sleeve. Claire had five, crescent-shaped, finger sized gouges on her cheek and jaw and if Betty strained her eyes she was sure she saw a chunk of hair missing behind her ear.

'Mom...I've already told you...' Daniel began; the weariness in his voice was palpable.

'I don't care what you've told me, I don't care what you're _gonna _tell me. Nothing you can say will make this any less a bitter pill to swallow.'

'Well don't swallow it then...choke on it!' Wilhelmina snapped.

'Willie, you're not helping.' Daniel pleaded.

'I'm not trying to help! Have you seen what she did to my face?' She screamed at him.

'I'm sure your surgeon will have you patched up in a jiffy. In fact he can use some left over skin from your last nip and tuck.' Claire mocked. 'Anyway, you didn't exactly hold back...I think some of your nail is imbedded in my jaw!'

'GOOD!'

'Will you two stop!?' Daniel jumped to his feet and stood between the two. 'I can't keep doing this!'

He turned to face Claire; 'Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you found out like this but no amount of screaming, fighting or using Wilhelmina as your scratch post is gonna change what's happened. So just STOP!'

He shifted his body so he faced Willie; 'And Wil, if you wanna make a go of this, make it work, then you have to lay off my Mom. I can't cope with having you two fighting, personally or professionally. You have a magazine to put out and as your Co-Editor I need you focussed on that.'

She took a deep, steadying breath; he knew pulling the old "for the magazine" card would work. 'But she...'

'But nothing! God...are you two seven? Mom, you back off...the more you try and pull me away the closer to her I'll stick; and Willie, you need to realise it's gonna take my Mom more than a couple of days, weeks, hell, probably years to come to terms with the fact that I love you. And another...'

'What did you just say?' His mother whispered.

Daniel thought back over his words and felt the heat suddenly rush to his face. 'I...uh...I...I was just saying...'

Claire erupted with a short burst of incredulous laughter. 'Did you say love? You didn't just say love. Love?' The laughter hit her again and she bent double.

'Mom?' Daniel questioned, worried at his mother's sudden, bizarre mood swing.

She stood up straight, she had laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away. 'Oh Daniel, oh my poor, sweet, gullible, beautiful boy; don't you see what she's done?'

'What?'

'She's tricked you...she's made you believe she loves you and made you think you love her so she can play you...just like she did your father.'

'No.' This one word, was low and guttural, and came from Wilhelmina.

Claire's laughter suddenly died and her expression sobered. She faced the other woman head on and stared deep in her eyes. 'Yes. Yes you have...you want something and you are trying to push me and my son apart. You thought that I would sooner walk away from my child, than see him with you...well you're wrong. Your little plan has backfired Wilhelmina because I am going nowhere, I will stay by my son's side until you reveal yourself once again as the vicious snake that you are.'

'Mom...you're not making sense. Willie didn't even want to tell you, why would she...'

'Oh she has her reasons, she always does.' Claire cut him off.

Willie threw her arms in the air. 'Fine, I am the incarnation of evil; I'm sucking Daniel's soul...yadda yadda yadda. Can we move on now? I'm exhausted with this and like Daniel said...I have a magazine to put out and, thanks to you flipping out, I have no staff to help me.'

Claire folded her arms and looked to the floor, swinging slowly from side to side. 'Fine, I'll get to work on Hot Flash.'

'And I'll get back to the prints Marc brought me.'

Daniel nodded, 'Good, I'll start trying to call the staff back in. I take it I can trust you not to murder each other in my absence?'

He started to walk from the office. 'Wait!' Wilhelmina called after him.

Daniel turned on the spot; she walked up to him and brought her hand to his neck. His eyes widened in shock as she pulled him down to crash his lips to hers. His shock dissolved quickly as he relented to her kiss. Responding, he kissed her back deeply, losing himself as he heard her moan. As quickly as it came, it passed as she pulled away from him with a slight "pop". She smirked up at him and he knew why as he saw the rigidity of his mother's back and the fact that she was holding a pencil so tight he saw the bone of her knuckle. He brought his mouth to Wilhelmina's ear and whispered.

'Did you do that just because we can now, or to piss off my mother?'

She snickered; 'Do you care?'

'No ma'am.' He pecked her again lightly, after making sure this time that his mother wasn't looking, and walked away from her.

Outside the office now, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the two girls hiding behind a rack of clothing. 'Enjoying the show?' He queried.

'Well I can't decide if it's comedy, romance or, based on the last twenty seconds, horror! But it was somewhat entertaining.' Betty quipped.

'Very funny Betty; look I need to start calling the staff back and the phones are going berserk and I guess I gotta figure out what to tell the press...'

Betty rolled her eyes. 'You want me to be your assistant again?'

'Please? I need to get this mess cleared up as well'

'What the hell happened anyway?'

'The staff heard Wilhelmina scream and thought she was actually gonna kill someone this time, caused a mass exodus, it was like a stampede. Will you please help me?'

'Fine, but only for this afternoon!'

'Great.' He walked to his office.

Betty turned to Suzie. 'Since we're the only ones here, I need you to cover Wilhelmina's desk. Don't panic, if it's the press just say no comment and if it's anyone else just tell them she's unavailable.'

The girl nodded and took a seat behind the desk. After half a dozen calls and saying "no comment" she was beyond bored and turned the ringer down, preferring instead to turn the chair around and watch the scene in the office behind her.

The two women were still stood at their respective stations in the office. Their stances were stiff and they clearly still had their heckles up, poised for another round. Claire was sighing heavily every few seconds and Wilhelmina was twisting her neck on her shoulders. After one particularly loud sigh from the older woman, Wilhelmina snapped and turned around.

'Unless you're having a stroke, stop that!'

Claire also turned from her work to face her adversary. 'I'm sorry but I guess you could say I'm slightly perturbed to find my son is in bed with Satan's whore.'

'Oh so I'm not Satan anymore, I'm his whore, is that a promotion or a demotion?'

Claire shook her head. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes; 'What?'

'For the life of me I can't figure out what you have to gain from this.'

'I have nothing to gain from this.'

'You must have.' Claire sounded almost desperate.

'Why?'

'Because if you have nothing to gain from it...it means it's for real, and it can't be for real...not with him.'

Willie sighed and walked to her credenza and picked up two glasses. She started to open a bottle of vodka and then looked at Claire. She placed the spirit back down and instead filled the glasses with sparkling water and lemon. She handed one to Claire, who reluctantly took it.

'Well it is.' Wilhelmina said, almost imperceptibly.

Claire drank from the glass, wishing it was Scotch, Vodka, or anything else that would help blot out the events of the day. 'You'll never push me from his life you know...he's my child.'

'It's not my intention to push you from his life Claire, to be honest you rarely factor in my thoughts at all.'

Claire smirked; 'Well done Willie, you win.'

'Win?'

'You know that if I push him on this, it will inevitably drive him away from me...I have no choice but to accept this.'

'You think I planned this? Think about this logically Claire, you really think I set out to start a relationship with Daniel Meade?'

Claire was about to answer when an alarm beeped on Wilhelmina's laptop. She sighed.

'What was that?' Claire asked.

'It's nothing...every month my father makes me write to him, or rather someone at his office, to tell him details of my life he doesn't even care about. Whether that particular month I'm Creative Director, Editor-In-Chief, fired...or in jail yet.' Wilhelmina walked to her desk and booted up her computer. Claire returned to her desk and did the same.

'What are you doing?' Wilhelmina asked.

'I suppose I should let Alexis know of...her brother's choices. Maybe she'll cross the Atlantic and give you a matching cut on your other cheek.'

Despite herself, Wilhelmina laughed. 'I can take her, I fight dirty.'

'Don't I know it? You know Willie...I may have no choice but to stand back and watch this sick relationship evolve. But know this, even if this lasts forever...even if you bring my son more happiness than he knew existed...even if you do nothing but try and reform for the rest of your life...I will still hate you until all the life has left my body.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way dear.'

Both women turned to the screens in front of them and began typing up their respective emails

'Dearest darlingest Alexis and DJ:'

'My dear Father:'

_**(Both)There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Mode  
**_

**(Willie) But of course, I'll work around it**

_(Claire) But of course, I'll rise above it:_

_**(Both)For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:  
**_  
_(Claire)Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe_ :

**(Willie)Blonde.**

_**(Both)What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;  
**_  
_My pulse is rushing;_

**My head is reeling;**

_My face is flushing;_

_**(Both)What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing**_

**For your face;**

_Your voice;_

**Your clothing;  
**  
_**(Both)Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!  
**_  
_(Claire)My dear Daniel he is just too good  
How does he stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!_

_I don't mean to show a bias,  
But Daniel, is a martyr!_

Well; these things are sent to try us!

**  
(Willie)Why should I be forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
And it pisses me off, that:  
They're all on her side!  
I share her...**

_**(Both)What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh**_

Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh begin to crawl  
AHHH!

Loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

loathing  
For forever...

loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!  
  
'Hag!' 

'Slut!'

xXx

_Authors Note: Song used is What Is This Feeling from Wicked. Originally performed by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth. Only reason I wanted to do a musical fic is because of this song and how utterly perfect I thought it was for these two...my favourite characters, who I'm going to miss incredibly. Once again, I own neither, the characters (except Suzie!!!), or the song used._


	6. Amanda and Marc

Betty walked from Daniel's office, back to where Suzie was sitting. She was still observing the two women in the office. As Betty drew closer she was surprised to see that the women were sitting at their respective desks and a calm seemed to have descended between them. She turned her attention to Suzie.

'Suzie, I need you to go find Marc and Amanda, the call volumes are just too crazy for only you and I to handle.'

'I thought they left?'

'No, I texted Marc, they're still in the building. Now I would go and get them but Daniel is freaking out and I don't really want to leave you alone in the midst of all this.'

'Why can't they come on their own?'

Betty snorted; 'Because he thinks I'm trying to trick him and he'll come out to find Wilhelmina standing with a tranquillizer gun.'

The girl laughed.

'Don't laugh...it's happened before.'

'Okay, so where are they?'

Betty sighed. 'Give me a pen and paper.'

xXx

Suzie walked into the abandoned closet holding the piece of paper that Betty had given her, up to her face. From her scraggily drawing she guessed the shoe rack she now stood in front of was the one Betty was trying to depict. She looked at the drawing, at the little arrow Betty had drawn towards one of the hooks. Above the arrow, she had written the word "PULL."

Suzie shook her head. _What the hell is this, Indiana Jones?_

Rolling her eyes, she reached up to the small lever, fully expecting nothing to happen and it turning out to be the older girl playing a trick on the new kid. As she felt it give way beneath her fingers and heard a small click, she stood, mouth agape, as the shoe rack in front of her sank somehow into the wall, revealing a hidden door.

Tentatively, she stepped inside and silently descended the three stone steps, leading down to an expansive room, the likes of which she had never seen. Red drapes, funky Andy Warhol looking art of some woman she didn't recognise and more than a few unsavoury items she didn't want to spend too much time scrutinizing.

As she stepped further into the room, she saw that a small walkway branched off to the left hand side. Standing behind one of the drapes, she peeked around and saw a bed with lavish, red, satin throws on it. Sat upon the bed, were Amanda and Marc. Suzie remained in her position, spying on the pair, and listened to their conversation.

'I'm hungry.'

'Mandy, you're always hungry.'

'We've been in here for hours.' She whined.

'And haven't you been a delight to hide out with?' He said, sarcastically.

Amanda mumbled something under her breath.

'What was that?' Marc snapped.

'Nothing.' She sulked.

Marc sat up in the bed and threw away the pillow he had been holding. 'No Amanda, not nothing, you've been in a funk since we came in here. What am I supposed to have done? What imaginary slight did I perform? Did I eat the last Twinkie?'

She stood form the bed; 'Oh yeah Marc, THAT'S it, I must be peeved at you because of something completely trivial, God forbid the ditzy blonde has real problems. I know you think I'm just here for your giggles, but I thought we were REAL friends.' She slumped back down.

Marc straightened further, 'I never said that...Mandy.' he continued softly, '...tell me.'

She raised her eyes from the bed to look at him sadly. 'We're drifting apart. We live together, we actually work closer together but I've never felt more apart from you.'

'How can you say that, I love you Mannabanana.'

She shrugged. 'Lately...and before you start on me, I know this sounds really bad and selfish, all you can think of is your job.'

'Amanda, this new job takes up a lot of my time.'

'I know that, I do and I really am happy for you...it just feels like you have no time for anything else.'

He moved on to his knees. 'Amanda. I love you, I do, but I can't slack off now. I can't get complacent. I need to keep working hard if I want to go further, which I do. Mandy, I want to be the next Wilhelmina, only bigger and not quite as scary beyond all reason. I want to go to the top. I want my own magazine one day.'

When he looked at his friend he was saddened and shocked to find her eyes were wet. 'I want you to have all that too...I guess I'm just realizing that the further you climb, the smaller I'll become as you leave me at the bottom.'

He smiled and reached a hand out to smooth her hair. 'Oh Mandycakes, you silly little girl.'

She looked at him, scrunching up her face. 'Hello, I'm crying here.'

He laughed. 'You really don't get it do you?' From her puzzled look, he rolled his eyes and continued. 'Everything that I accomplish, anything good I manage to create...I couldn't do it without you.'

She sniffed. 'Really?'

'Really, and no matter how far I go, you can guarantee I'll bring you with me.'

'Promise?'

'Promise. I don't just do all this for me...I do it for us.'

'That's so corny.' She deadpanned, the tears suddenly gone from her voice.

'It is, doesn't stop it being true though.'

'But Marc, one thing.'

Yeah sweetie?'

She looked him dead in the eye. 'You'll never be bigger than Wilhelmina Slater.' They both laughed.

'So, you really think you can go far?'

'No, I think WE can. I think we can have it all Mandy.'

_(Marc)Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
Don't you want it?_  
**(Amanda)Maybe**  
_Can't you see it?_  
**Kinda**

_Imagine next step after Mode  
The new Daniel Meade!_  
**A job for me?**  
_Well of course_  
**Yeah right!**  
_You gotta believe it!_

_You and I all the fame_  
**Marc St James and what's her name?**  
_Sound exciting?_  
**Inviting**  
_Let's do it then!_

_Personal stylist, agent and a publicist._  
**But where do I fit into this?**  
_With you we can win_  
**Win awards?**  
_Think bigger!_  
**Become superstars!**  
_That's better_

_Don't you see that bigger is better  
And better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough  
No, No, No!_

_Don't you want it all!  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best reviews.  
Sing it!  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Yeah  
My Mag on stands in every mall.  
I want it all!  
_  
_Can't you see it_  
**Yeah**  
_They're gonna love me_  
**Ahem**  
_I mean us!_

_Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage_  
**I'm with him, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi**  
_Invitations, standing ovations_  
**Magazines**  
_Yes please_

**Gonna be celebrities!  
Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love**  
_Now you're excited!_  
**I like it**  
_Let's do it then_  
**Times Square, jet setters, I think Elle  
pays better.**

_**(Both)New York today, tomorrow the world!!**_

**(Amanda)Sold out Mags?**  
_(Marc)Think bigger_  
**And the MAMA goes to....**  
_That's better!_

_**(Both)Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough!  
No, No, No!**_

I want it all!  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
The fame and the fortune..and more  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
I gotta have my star on the door

_**I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best reviews.  
I Want it all!  
I want it, Want it, Want it, Ads on billboards 10 feet tall.  
We Want it all!!**_

_**Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are  
If Fashion Buzz knows your name,  
You know that you're a STARRRR!**_

I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it,  
I-I, I want it, i want it, i want I-I I Want It!

I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it!  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
I want it all! I want it, I want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  


_**You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best reviews.  
I WANT IT ALL!  
Paris!  
London!  
Rome!  
Toronto!  
LA!  
Sidney!  
Buenos Aires!  
Tokyo!  
Moscow!  
Bollywood!  
Hollywood!  
NEW YORK CITY!!  
WE WANT IT ALL!!**_

The pair dissolved into laughter on the bed, collapsing on each other. As Marc sat up, still laughing, he spied a figure through the chiffon curtain. He sat up straight and gasped, pointing at the figure. 'J'accuse!'

Amanda followed the path of his pointing and saw Suzie. She smiled and patted Marc on the arm 'It's my fault, I told her never to interrupt the pretty girls.'

Marc smiled and jumped from the bed, he held his hand out to Amanda who took it and he pulled her to her feet. He walked slowly to Suzie and pulled the handkerchief from his breast pocket, he began running it through his fingers.

'So...New Betty, you just stood there spying on us?'

The girl nodded sheepishly, knowing she was caught, and Marc smiled before linking her arm and walking from the closet with her. 'I think you just might have what it takes to be on Team Slater.'

xXx

_Authors Note : Song is I Want it All from High School Musical 3, which yes, you've guessed, I don't own._


	7. Daniel

_Authors Note (listing song used) after chap_

Marc let go of Suzie's arm at the end of the tube and Amanda steered her back towards Daniel's office, while Marc went back to assist Betty at Wilhelmina's office. Amanda took her seat at her desk, placed on it was a note from Daniel. It was a press release for the media, to be emailed to all the networks and reporters who had been bombarding the offices with calls. Amanda instructed Suzie to send the email to all interested parties who had also crammed Mode's inbox's full of questions and demands for confirmation or denial, while she would carry on taking incoming calls and advising them that a statement was forthcoming.

Suzie opened the email server and methodically typed out the statement Daniel had provided. It was not a lengthy document and with her typing skills it took barely ten minutes to type and send the email to all contacts listed on the server. She drummed her fingers on the table, Amanda was still fielding calls from everyone from Elle to Ellen, all wanting the 411 on what the press were already calling: _Danimina._

Spinning slightly in her seat, she saw a similar scene outside Wilhelmina's office. Betty was taking calls from the never ceasing phone and Marc was periodically coming in and out the office, bringing information to Wilhelmina, who was trying to ignore the circus and concentrate on the issue before her.

She was still staring at the office when she saw Wilhelmina emerge and begin marching towards Daniel's office. From the determined gait of the woman, it was clear she was angry. She swooped past the assistant's desk, without so much as an acknowledgement and entered Daniel's office. She slammed the door behind her so hard it shook and bounced back open. Suzie loved this place already, no privacy.

'Daniel, why did I just receive an email of a JOINT statement that WE sent to the media?' She yelled as soon as she crossed the threshold.

He placed his pen down and sighed. 'Hello darling, lovely to see you too.' He replied sarcastically.

'That's not an answer.'

He leaned back in the chair and shrugged. 'Something needed to be said.'

'But you sent it from the both of us!' She threw her hands up in the air for emphasis.

He rocked forward and stood up. 'So? It's about the both of us...it should be done together.'

'But it wasn't!'

'Again...so what? It's not like you would say anything different...is it?'

She deflated before him. 'Well, I might have.'

He tilted his head at her. 'Did you even read it?'

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, Daniel was reminded of a stroppy teenager. 'No.'

He laughed at her. 'It's not funny Daniel.' She whined.

'Actually it is. Look, all I did was confirm that we are in a relationship and asked for us to be left alone while people close to us adjust to the news. Don't panic, there were no declarations of undying love, no marriage announcements, no sordid details...though I was tempted by that last one.'

Despite herself, she smirked at him. Then suddenly appeared crestfallen and sat on his chaise. He walked closer to her. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Yes there is.'

She shrugged. 'It's just...' she moaned, annoyed with her predicament, 'I remember how I fell off the radar when I became involved with Connor, people thought I'd become weak. How soft are they going to think I am now they now I'm with the man I was hell-bent on removing from my path.'

'When you say it like that it sounds so romantic.' He mocked her.

'I'm serious Daniel. I've built this persona around being a stone cold bitch, it's why the press love me, why they eat it all up. What if they don't care about me anymore now that I'm not?'

'You still are.'

'Hey!'

He laughed. 'What? You are, it's just now I see that there's more than just the, as you say, persona you have built. I know more of you, I can see past the bitch.'

'You get that lovely sentiment from a greeting card?'

'See, there it is. You'll never pass by the opportunity to get a dig in. You may have changed Willie...but not that much.'

'I'm really still a bitch?' She asked, looking like a wide eyed child asking if Santa really existed.

He rolled his eyes. 'Oh God yes...but you're my bitch.'

'I'm no-one's bitch!' She snapped.

He laughed. 'There you go again. Look, I've come to terms with the fact that you will never be as good as I want you to be and you need to come to terms with the fact that you're not as bad as you used to be. If it helps, I'll let you be mean to me every now and then in public and I'll just roll over and take it like a good boy.'

'Promise?'

'Cross my heart. God I can't believe it bothers you so much.'

(Daniel)Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Willie  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Ev'ryone here'd love to be you, Willie  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no-one in Mode as admired as you  
Ok that might be a lie  
But Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why 

No one's slick as Willie  
No one's quick as Willie  
No one's skins as incredibly thick as Willie's  
For there's no one in Meade half as scary  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Model or intern  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

No one's been quite like you  
A queen bitch quite like you  
No one's punches me right on the chin quite like you.

_(Willie)As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

(Daniel)You know you're the best  
And the rest are all drips

No one fights just like you  
sets boats alight just like you  
When we're fighting nobody bites just like you!

For there's no one as scary and frightening

_(Willie)I can turn you to stone with my stare_

(Daniel)You make interns move faster than lightening

_(Willie)That's right!  
And at least I know I can always bug Claire_

(Daniel)No one hits just like you  
Matches wits just like you  
At belittling no one belittles like you

_(Willie)I'm especially good at emasculating!_

(Daniel)It's true!  
There's no one like you!

_(Willie)When I was a girl I made friends scared of me  
To help my ego get large  
And now that I'm grown THEY'RE ALL scared of me  
And that is why I'm now in charge_

(Daniel)No one puts down quite like you  
Wears a gown quite like you  
Goes stomping around in Louboutins quite like you

_(Willie)I'm really no good at collaborating!_

(Daniel)You're still a bitch  
But you're mine!

'What did I tell you about that?!' She began to complain but was cut off by him pushing his lips to hers.

'Can we stop with all this now?'

She narrowed her eyes. 'Fine.'

He smiled and kissed her again, slower this time. She pushed him back. 'You know, don't think that just because people know now that you can get your jollies in the office. We remain professional in these walls. I'm only letting this slide because the office is practically empty, there are mitigating circumstances...and I know your mother can see us.' She finished with a smile.

'We'll see.' He answered, smugly.

She moved out his grasp. 'I'm serious Daniel.'

He sighed and let her walk away. 'Are we going to talk about earlier?'

She stopped at his door and turned, genuinely puzzled. 'What about earlier?'

'You know what Willie, you know exactly what I was going to say and you stopped me...why?'

She straightened; he noticed she always did that when preparing to lie to him. 'I don't know what you mean.'

He breathed in loudly through his teeth. 'Why do you do this Willie? It's like you pull me closer with one hand and push me away with the other!'

'Have you been watching Oprah again?'

He took a step forward and pointed a finger at her. 'Stop it. Stop it now. We are going to talk about this.'

She widened her eyes. 'Seriously Daniel, are you going bipolar on me!? Two seconds ago you were smiling and kissing me, where the hell did this spring from?'

'This has sprung from me not wanting to dance to your tune Willie. It's like you blind me, I have all these things I need to say to you, but the minute I have you all thought leaves my head.'

'Okay, that doesn't sound like Oprah...ah, I know, The View?'

'God Willie why do you have to make it so hard!?' He shouted.

'Make what hard?' She matched his volume.

'Loving you!'

(Daniel)Tell me what you want from me  
So I can try to make you see  
That I'm in no position for giving  
Cos' all I see you do is lie  
And I can't help but close my eyes  
And wonder 'bout you in my life  
I'm drowning in my fears

I'm delirious  
Are you serious?  
What goes on in your head?  
I'm just curious  
Cos' I'm hanging here  
Got me dangling here  
Think your love, oh your love has got off my head

It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
I've been trying too hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway

Oh, I should've known  
That you'd go and steal my eyes  
Oh, I should've known  
From then on I'd lose my life

I'm delirious  
Are you serious?  
What goes on in your head?  
I'm just curious  
Cos' I'm hanging here  
Got me dangling here  
Think your love, oh your love has got off my head

It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
I've been trying too hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway  
It's so incredibly hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
And every time I try too hard not to love you  
I love you anyway

I don't get it, I really don't get it  
I try to walk away but my feet won't let me  
I don't get it, I just don't get it  
I try to walk away but my feet won't let me

You have me baby  
You drive me crazy  
You have me baby  
You drive me crazy

It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
I've been trying too hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway  
You have me baby  
It's so incredibly hard to love you  
You drive me crazy  
But I love you anyway  
And every time I try to hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway

I don't get it, I really don't get it  
I try to walk away but my feet won't let me  
I don't get it, I just don't get it  
I try to walk away but my feet won't let me.

Wilhelmina quickly walked to Daniel; who was now staring at the floor; jaw clenched, hands on hips and breathing heavily, and put her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. 'Daniel...what the hell?' She whispered.

He avoided her gaze; she moved his head roughly, trying to force his eyes on her own. When she did, she saw the anger and confusion imprinted in his stare. 'What the hell am I doing to you?' She said, mainly to herself.

She held his cheeks and brought his head to rest on hers, she closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She was barely audible.

He took his hands from his face and clasped them tightly to him. 'I just...Willie, this thing scares the hell outta me. And I'm not like you, I can't brick it all up behind a wall in my head. I can't deal with you running hot and cold on me. Every time you throw one of your remarks at me, a look, I see the woman I fought against for four years. It's like I see you and us vanish.'

Another comment about his daytime television viewing habits jumped to mind but she bit it back, knowing that his sentiments were real. She was hurting him, she was fucking this up before it had even had a chance to properly start. Even a year ago, she would have rejoiced at the pain she was causing him. Not now though, not now she could feel him becoming part of her, he wasn't the only one that was scared. He was, however, the only one who would show it.

She pushed his head back to look at him again. 'I'll try, okay...I'll try.'

He nodded and she kissed him briefly, she stroked a hand down his face. 'I really will.'

She walked away from him, out his office and back to her own. She truly meant what she said. She would try, she just didn't think she would succeed.

xXx

_Author's note – Yes Daniel got 2 songs, cos he's special :P Song parodied was Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and other song used was called 'Love You Anyway' by British band, Boyzone. I'm aware some peeps won't have heard of the band or song but I thought it fit the story. _


	8. Wilhelmina

_Authors Note after chapter_

Marc was worried about Willie, she didn't even look in his direction on the way past him, into her office, as he informed her that Regis and Kelly wanted an exclusive with her and Daniel. Looking up, he saw Suzie, spinning on the chair, next to Amanda, outside Daniel's office. He clicked his fingers to get her attention and motioned for her to come over. As Betty's successor in the fashion wars made her way over, he dumped a stack of files in her waiting arms.

'Take over.' He told her as he marched into Wilhelmina's office. Suzie tutted under her breath and perched on the edge of the desk Betty still occupied. Staring through the glass, into Wilhelmina's office, she wondered just what type of place she found herself working for.

'Willie, are you okay?'

'I think she's having an allergic reaction to human emotion.' Claire answered from her desk, not looking up from her work.

'Shouldn't you be in the janitor's closet, sucking the alcohol from his cleaning products?' Willie snapped back.

Marc leaned over the desk. 'Something's wrong...tell me.'

Willie sighed and gnawed on her lip. 'Claire could you give us a moment...please?' She asked, the last word sticking in her throat.

Claire huffed out a laugh. 'I'm sorry some of us have actual work to do Wilhelmina, we can't all behave like teenagers, distracted by romantic dramas.'

Wilhelmina narrowed her eyes at Claire. 'Fine.' She turned her attention back to Marc. 'Did I ever tell you about the first time I had sex with Daniel?'

'I'm going, I'm going!' Claire yelled, snatching up papers and hurrying from the room.

'You need to show me how to do that.' Marc smirked. 'So...you and Daniel? First time...go.'

She shook her head at his stupidity. 'Idiot child, I'm not really telling you that.' Marc pouted at her and she sighed. 'I think I should end it.' She looked down at her clasped hands on her desk.

'Exsqueeze me?'

She shrugged and then jumped from her seat and started walking in a circle around her office. One hand on her hip and the other gesturing in front of her; 'I mean on the one hand, he knows exactly who I am and still wants to be with me, I can be totally at ease with him, the sex is, well, indescribable and he makes me feel...'

'Makes you feel what?'

'No that's all, just makes me feel.'

Marc hid a laugh. 'So why would you end it, why now after everyone knows? Is this what you were waiting for? To humiliate him?'

She stooped walking and stared at him, pondering his words, she tilted her head. 'You know, it sounds like something I would do...but no, that's not it.'

'Then what?'

'He's...he's changing me Marc.'

'In what way?'

'He makes me - if you repeat this I will blowtorch your nipples - he makes me want to be...a better person. ME! My skin is actually crawling at the prospect.'

Marc's lips were petted and he looked at her through soft eyes. 'That's a good thing isn't it? You want to be good for the man you love.'

'Who the hell said I love him!?'

He shook his head slowly. 'Fine, deny it, but I know you Willie. I know how you feel, even if you're buried deep in denial. Oooh, did you know denial is an anagram of Daniel?'

'Thank you, dictionary corner. Did you know Marc is an anagram of shut the hell up?'

'I did not.'

'I don't know what to do. For once, I have no plan.'

'You can't plan matters of the heart Willie.'

'Can it Ricky Lake. I feel...I feel like there are two people fighting inside my head. There's Willie; who wants this, wants to finally let go and be happy, and there's Wilhelmina; who wants nothing more than to crush her old rival, watch him crumble and use it to push him out once and for all.'

'Well, I think it's time you bitch-slapped your inner demon. Shut her up once and for all.'

She leaned on the edge of her desk. That's just it though, I don't know if I want to. I enjoy who I am Marc, and what if I go forward and embrace this new Willie? What if years from now it becomes too much and I can't keep it in anymore? I don't know if I have what it takes to be good...don't know if I want to. This is a terrible thing to say Marc...but I relish being bad.'

_I've posed for pictures with Elle and Vogue,  
I've worked so hard to be seen as a rogue  
My smile is wicked, my eyes malicious  
But I'm noted most for being so vicious_

_I've been made top dog, then had it taken away,  
My job seems to change from day to day.  
What happened to the days I saw him only as an ass?  
And all I was to him was biggest bully in class?_

_But that all changed, I think from the first time we kissed  
He's making me pure...straight laced!  
But like someone that seeks it's level  
I wanna go to the devil._

_  
I wanna be evil, I wanna spit tacks  
I wanna be evil, and start attacks  
I wanna be wicked, I wanna tell lies  
I wanna throw pins, In Claire Meade's eyes._

_I want to tell all my employees that they're a disgrace  
I wanna see fear written on their face.  
I wanna be evil, I wanna be mad  
But more that that I wanna be bad_

_I wanna be evil, and rule this place,  
In Betty's eyes, I wanna spray mace.  
I wanna be nasty, I wanna be cruel  
I wanna be daring, I wanna have duels _

_And in the office  
Or even on the street  
I wanna see terror  
On everyone I meet_

_I wanna be evil, I wanna hurt flies  
I wanna be the one who made the model cry  
I wanna be horrid, spike Claire with booze  
And what evil is left, I don't wanna lose_

_I wanna be evil, little evil me  
Just as mean and evil as I can be_

'Is that really how you feel?' Wilhelmina looked to the door, for the source of the voice and found Daniel looking back at her, hurt written all over his face.

Marc looked between the two and then down at the floor. 'I really don't need to be here.' He kept his head down as he walked past Daniel out the office.

Daniel walked further in. 'You don't think you can be with me...because you enjoy being a bitch too much? Did I get that right?'

'Daniel, wait...'

He held a hand up. 'You would rather be viewed as evil, underhand and despicable...than be happy with me?'

She pushed herself up from the table and started walking to him. When she was within arm's reach he took a step back.

'It's not that Daniel...it's...GOD I don't know. This just all spilled out so suddenly, I haven't had time to think.'

'That's horseshit and you know it, we've been together for months.'

'Yes, in our own little bubble, we could easily pretend we weren't who we really are.'

'I wasn't pretending...and neither were you. You're just so shit scared that the world is going to see that you don't always have to be so god damned hard.'

'No Daniel, I'm scared you're going to see that I am!' She yelled. 'I don't have it in me to change. I know you think I have, but I haven't. You said I'm not as bad as I think I am? Well I am, just because you are no longer on the receiving end of it, doesn't mean it's gone. The second I see myself slipping off their radar I'm going to do something scandalous to get me back on it. I know I will, I know me! You need to know this; I need to know if you can handle it, you want me you take ALL of me.'

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing _

_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way _

'And I don't either. I've told you that.' He said with melancholy.

'I don't think you really know what the implications of that could be.'

'For God's sake Willie. Do you think I'm a five year old?' She quirked her brow. 'Don't answer that. I have experienced you at your worst, first hand I might add. I don't want you to change.'

'Yes, you do.' She scoffed.

'No! Your methods? Yes. But you...I want you to still be the ambitious, driven, ruthless woman you've always been. I just want you.'

'Daniel, I...'

He quickly stepped in close to her, pressing a hand to her mouth, silencing her. 'Shut up. I don't care if you keep being queen bitch or if you suddenly turn into the arch angel fucking Gabriel. Just be who you are and give us a chance.'

She squirmed under the hand holding her mouth, trying to say something. He clamped it tighter. 'Just answer me this.' He took a deep breath, for courage, 'Do you love me?'

She went still, under his hand and her eyes bored into his. 'You don't need to say it, I don't need to hear the words...just tell me.'

The stood, locked in their bizarre position, for what felt like an eternity. Just as he was about to give up hope, he felt her head jerk under his hold on her as she nodded her head ever so slightly.

He pulled his hand away, slowly, smiling. 'Then I think we have as good a chance as anyone else.' He brought his lips down to hers, crushing her mouth to his. His hands sliding around her waist, pulling her tight to him.

Her hands roamed up his arms, feeling the contours of his biceps, until they came to rest at his neck. Increasing the pressure of her hold, trying to feel more of him that was even possible. When she felt his teeth nibble at her bottom lip, she pulled back. 'Get the door.' She whispered.

Without missing a beat, he ran from her embrace and closed the door. Walking back to her, he pulled the gold fabric, closing the curtains, shielding them from the dominating glass walls. Reaching her again, he wasted no time in attaching his mouth to the sensitive spot on her neck that never failed to make her gasp. Her hands held him in place as he lifted her effortlessly, the material of her dress hitching up as she hooked her legs at his waist.

He walked with her, still assaulting her neck with his lips and held her in place with one hand, trying to clear her desk with the other. 'Not here.' She whispered in his ear, pulling the lobe in her mouth and biting gently.

He groaned. 'Where then?' Was his breathy reply.

She smiled, biting her lip, eyebrows arched as she looked over to the corner of the room, Daniel followed her gaze and it landed on his mother's desk.

He laughed. 'Not quite the arch angel yet, huh?'

xXx

Outside, Suzie was still reeling from what she saw in the office before Daniel has blocked it from view. She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what was happening between those walls. She had tried to get Betty's attention but she kept waving her away. She couldn't believe she was in a place of business and the two people supposedly running things were in there doing the nasty.

She turned as she heard the click of heels and saw Claire walking back down the tube. 'Is Marc still in there?' She asked Suzie.

'No...but I don't think you sh..'

'Good.' Claire dismissed her, and pushed open the door to the office. One shriek and slam of the door later she stood with her back to it, still clutching the doorknob and staring wide eyed at Suzie.

'If anyone needs me I'll be having a lobotomy.'

Suzie laughed as the woman stumbled away. She had never worked in a place like this before. Mode sure was one of a kind.

xXx

_Authors Note : Songs used are 'I wanna be Evil' by the wonderful, great, dearly departed, Eartha Kitt (who's, side-note ,last film role was playing Vdubs overbearing Mom XD) The song also featured in the film Kinky Boots (LOVE IT!) Second song; Merdith Brooks – Bitch. Yes I know, I know, cliché and obvious...but come on, she is, it was written for her! Didn't have to alter a line XD _


	9. Wilhelmina and Daniel

Willie and Daniel came out the office to find Suzie, looking amused and Betty, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at them.

'What?' Daniel asked.

'Seriously Daniel, dogs in heat have more self control than you.' She scolded him and walked away.

Daniel smirked and turned his attention to Suzie. 'Have you seen my mother?'

'She...uh, she came by a while earlier and tried to go in the office...she left quite quickly after that.'

Willie pursed her lips, amused, 'Outstanding.' She smiled widely and with a loud, contented sigh walked off. 'Daniel, conference room, ten minutes.' She shouted over her shoulder. 'Some of the staff are coming back in, gather everyone for a meeting.'

He nodded at her retreating form. 'Suzie, can you get Marc, Betty and Amanda and let them know? Tell anyone else you see coming back in too.'

'Sure, what about the phones?'

'Leave them, we've said all we're going to say for now.' He walked away, effectively ending the conversation. Suzie huffed and dragged herself out the chair, making her way back to Daniel's office; she was exhausted and it was only her first day. Betty and Marc were sitting behind the desk, Amanda sitting on top of it, legs crossed.

'Hey New Betty.' Amanda said brightly.

'Suzie.' She corrected her, for the umpteenth time.

'There's no point correcting her, and as nicknames go, that's positively nice for these two...trust me.' Betty informed her.

Suzie yawned loudly and rubbed her hand over her tired eyes. 'Is every day like this?'

'Oh no, not at all.' Suzie brightened slightly at Amanda's words. 'Most days we just have murders, transsexual siblings returning from the dead, kidnapping and embezzling to contend with.'

Suzie laughed until she saw the straight faces of the three friends staring back at her. At her incredulous look they all nodded. 'How the hell do you stay sane in this place?' She asked them.

'By working hard.' Betty answered.

'Swag.' Amanda shrugged.

'Injecting toxins into my boss's face.' Marc replied.

Suzie closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly, clearing her thoughts. 'Uh, Daniel and Wilhelmina want us in the conference room.'

xXx

The quartet of employees made their way into the conference room and stood stock still at the door, behind a prone Claire Meade who had deigned to return to the building. She was staring straight ahead; craning their necks over her shoulder, they saw what she did. Wilhelmina and Daniel had their backs to them, studying the pages stuck to the light board. Their bodies were close and he had his hand on the small of her back, fingers tracing small circles. He leaned his head towards her ear and said something none of them could catch but they both laughed softly at his words, sharing a private joke. The intimacy of their movements was more unnerving to them all than anything else they had witnessed between the pair.

Finished with their scrutiny of the spread before her, Wilhelmina turned around, a wide smile adorning her face, which fell at the sight of the group by the door. Daniel followed suit, the couple and their spectators staring at each other from the opposite ends of the conference room. They were saved from a further confrontation with Claire when a gaggle of voices were heard approaching and ten or so members of staff made their way down the tube to join them in the conference room.

Daniel watched as they all took their seats around the imposing table, he and Wilhelmina remained standing, observing them all. 'Thanks to all of you who returned so promptly.' Daniel began.

'And you can tell all of those who didn't they can expect a hefty docking in their pay-checks!' Wilhelmina interrupted.

'For those of you who don't know, we have released a statement to the press regarding this morning's...events; but we still have an issue to put together, and we are now hours behind schedule with several employees M.I.A.; I'm going to need all of you to really buckle down to bring us back up to speed.'

The employees remained seated, staring at their Editors-In-Chief; Daniel leaned in towards Wilhelmina. 'Why are they all still sitting here?' He whispered.

She leaned in and whispered back, loudly and exaggerated so they would all hear. 'I think they're waiting for you to throw me on the desk.' She turned her eyes to the room. 'This isn't a peep show people, back to work!' There was a collected scraping of chairs as the staff scampered from the room.

Daniel watched, heavy hearted as his mother left the room without comment. Suzie hovered unnoticed, by the door, awaiting instructions. She had not been told what to do and had been told by Daniel to leave the phones.

Wilhelmina was arranging photos in a folder in front of her, Daniel tugged lightly on her arm. 'Are you okay?'

She forced a smile. 'I'm fine.'

Tilting his head, he shifted his body to perch on the table in front of her. 'No you're not, you've been hot and cold all day.'

'Well it's been an eventful day.' She wouldn't look at him, instead remaining focussed on the job in front of her.

He raised a hand to her chin and forced her to look at him. 'Willie, I don't have the energy.'

'For what?'

'To keep convincing you that we're good together. If you keep having doubts, if you keep pushing me away every five minutes...then we're going to fall apart.'

She took his hand away from her face and held it, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly. 'We're fine...really, it's just been exhausting today. Tomorrow will be easier, now quit freaking out and help me.'

Moving from his position on the table, back on his feet, he smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her deeper than before. Breaking the kiss, he took a stack of ad pages and moved to the other end of the table, as she had taken up a vast area of workspace with her own task.

Once Daniel was settled and engrossed in the pages he held, she looked up from her own work and allowed herself to stare at him. She had lied, she wasn't fine at all, she was unbelievably terrified. Terrified of what a relationship with him meant, of what loving him meant, terrified of what would happen if either one of them screwed this up. If this was to end, it would end badly, of that she was sure. It wasn't something she liked to think of, but she was a realist, she knew the odds were against them and if it were to finish then there was no way it would be done so without a healthy slice of drama.

Looking at him she knew she didn't want it to end, she wanted nothing more than to cling on to what they had for dear life. She just hoped she was strong enough to withstand the turmoil she knew they were about to be thrown into now their relationship had went public.

**(Willie)This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle  
Vengeance was mine  
But I****'****m out of the biz  
The name I made I'll trade for his  
The only trouble is...  
I****'****ll never tell **

_(Daniel)She is the one, she's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace  
Warm in the night when I__'__m right  
In her tight-- embrace,  
Tight embrace  
I__l__l never let her go  
The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that--  
No.  
I'll never tell_

(Both)'cause there's  
Nothing to tell

**(Willie)He snores**  
_(Daniel)She wheezes_  
**Say "deadline" and he freezes**  
_She eats these Skeezy cheeses that I can't describe_  
**I talk, he breezes**  
_She doesn't know what please is_  
**His penis got diseases from a French model**

(Both)The vibe gets kind of scary 

_(D)Like she thinks I'm ordinary_  
**(W)Like it's all just temporary**  
_Like she's really kinda scary_

(Both)But it's all very well  
'Cause, god knows,  
I'll never tell

**(Willie)When he's upset he  
He just hides behind his Betty  
Now look, he's getting petty  
'Cause he knows that I know**

_(Daniel)Her plans, Are seedy  
She's also really greedy  
She never--_

**(Willie)His eyes are beady**

_(Daniel)This is my verse,  
Hello?_

_You know  
You're quite the charmer_

**(Willie)My knight in armour**

_(Daniel)You're the hottest of the modies  
With your lips as red as rubies  
And your firm yet supple--  
Tight embrace!_

**(Willie)He's swell**  
_(Daniel)She's sweller_  
**I can't believe that he's my feller**  
_That's why I__'__ll never  
Tell her that I__'__m petrified_  
**I****'****ve read this tale  
There's fights and  
Then betrayal  
I know there'll come the day  
I'll want to run and hide**

(Both)I lied, I said it's easy  
I've tried but there's these fears I can't quell 

_(Daniel)Is she looking for a pot of gold?_  
**(Willie)Will I look good when I****'****ve gotten old?**  
_Will our lives become too stressful  
If I__'__m never that successful?_  
**When I get so worn and wrinkly  
That I look like David Brinkley**  
_Am I crazy?_  
**Am I dreamin'?**  
_Am I sleeping with a demon?_

(Both)We could  
Really raise the beam  
In makin' dating a hell  
So, thank god, I'll never tell  
I swear that I'll never tell 

_(Daniel)My lips are sealed_

**(Willie)I plead the fifth**

(Both)Nothing to see,  
Move it along  
I'll never  
Tell

'Are you two busy?' A meek voice came from the door, Suzie stepped inside.

'Who are you?' Willie asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes, amazed at her ability to look right at someone only hours earlier and conveniently forget them when it became apparent they were of no consequence to her. 'Suzie.' He informed her, 'Amanda's replacement.'

Willie shrugged and Daniel suppressed a smirk at her blatant indifference. 'How can we help you?'

'I wanted to thank you for the opportunity...'

'You're welcome, now aren't there phones which require answering?' Wilhelmina cut her off.

'I wanted to thank you for the opportunity...but I can't work here anymore.'

Daniel dropped the papers he was holding on the desk. 'Why?'

'This place is crazy! I mean I've only been here one day and it's been a media feeding frenzy all day! There's you two, freaking everyone out and macking on each other behind closed doors. I've been speaking to Amanda and Betty...this is supposed to be a place of work and it's full of affairs, backstabbing, kidnap...MURDER! I can't deal with all the drama, the most scandalous thing I'd witnessed before coming here was stuff I read in the Enquirer!'

Daniel smiled and looked down, holding his hands up in defeat. 'I understand, I know this office takes some getting used to. Hell, I've been here four years and I'm only just getting used to it. You should know that not every day is crazy like today, there are circumstances.'

She nodded. 'I know, you two coming out as a couple. Which, by the way, I totally don't see what the big deal is.'

Wilhelmina burst out in disbelieving laughter. 'Have you been living under a rock?'

Suzie took a step inside the room. 'I know that some crazy stuff happened...Betty filled me in on most of it, some of which I'm sure she had to have made up.'

'Trust me, she didn't.' Wilhelmina told her.

'Whatever, I still don't see why people are so quick to judge and why everyone is going crazy, well except Mrs Meade, that I totally get. I've only been here for a day and even I can see the way you look at each other.'

Daniel and Wilhelmina looked sideways at each other. Suzie bounced on her feet and pointed at them 'See, like that!'

Daniel smiled. 'Well thank you Suzie, I appreciate your candour. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you here.'

She nodded to them and smiled, weakly. She turned to leave, then stopped herself, turning back. 'Can I say one more thing?'

Wilhelmina nodded once, allowing her to continue. 'Don't listen to them, any of them, when they say you have no future together. Anyone who isn't on board will be as soon as they can see what I do. Once they take a step back and see that you two are good together all this craziness will stop. This will work...if you'll let it.' She left them silent as she walked from the room, stopping just around the corner, she couldn't resist one last peek at the pair.

'You never told me we hired Sally Jesse Raphael.' Wilhelmina joked, turning to face Daniel.

He laughed and walked around the table to stand next to her. 'She's right you know.'

She looked down and nodded slowly. 'I know...it's going to take time though, and a hell of a lot of work.'

He bit his lip and nodded back slowly. 'Well I think it's worth it, do you?' He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her to him.

'I do.' She replied, hands creeping up to his neck, he dipped his head to kiss her and she held him tight, promising herself she would do everything in her power not to let him go. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, she ran a hand down the side of his face.

_(Willie)Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine

**(Daniel)Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell**

(Both)Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time 

**(Daniel)Say there's no future  
For us as a pair**

(Both)And though I may know  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

'What is it?'

'It's just - for the first time, I feel..._wicked!'_

He arched his eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

'Shut up.' She laughed, hitting his arm and leaned in to kiss him again.

Outside, Suzie smiled as she walked away, leaving the couple in each other's arms. She pressed the button on the elevator and turned around, allowing herself one last look at the place. Yes it had only been one day, but she felt she would miss the place, but it was time to move on.

Time to bring music to someone else's life.

_Authors Note: The End!!!!! This was supposed to me just for fun but I can honestly say this was prob the hardest fic I've written!!!! Lol. Song parodied was; I'll Never Tell from Buffy The Vampire Slayer and other song is As Long as Your mine from Wicked. I own none of the songs used or characters portrayed in this fiction. Hope you enjoyed my musical episode XD _


End file.
